


A Lucky Man

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Noctis/Ignis, Facials, Gangbang, M/M, OT4, Pre-Road Trip, Submissive Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “You wanna tie me up, blondie?” Gladio whispers in Prompto’s ear, knowing Prompto melts at the sound of his deep voice.As expected, Prompto shivers before he looks nervous again. “No, uh, no way...You wouldn’t be into that, um, would you?”Gladio decides to try submission for a change, and his lovers are happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 23
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

Getting through Crownsguard training with the sexy new recruits has Gladio real hot and bothered. If Gladio didn’t have three boyfriends at home, he would be _all over that._

But as things are, he’s planning to get some as soon as he walks through the door. He enters Ignis’s apartment to find him sitting at the kitchen counter, furiously typing away. He’s got that intense look that means Gladio’s going to really have to work at it if he wants some, and fuck, he’s always up to the challenge when Ignis is the prize.

He steps behind him, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s shoulders and kissing his cheek before gently nibbling at an earlobe.

Ignis lets out a moan that sounds equal parts titillated and exasperated, and that’s good. Gladio can work with that. He smooths a hand down Ignis’s waist and presses it between his legs. He’s not hard, but Gladio can fix that.

“Gladio, darling,” Ignis sighs. “I’m sorry, but I’ve really got to finish this report before I can make dinner. Rain check, please?”

When he asks so sweetly, turning his chair to look right at Gladio with a sympathetic smile on his face (and the promise of an amazing dinner), he can’t object. He gives Ignis a brief kiss and moves on to his next target. 

Noctis is sprawled out on the couch, and Gladio wants to make a comment about how he’s wrecking his back sitting like that, but he refrains because he’d like to get the prince in an equally uncomfortable position, just one that works more towards Gladio’s benefit.

He takes Noct’s phone, ignoring his protests, and flings it across the floor. Hell, even if it breaks, he can afford a new one, and it’s not like Noctis doesn’t break his phone every other week anyways.

“The hell, Gladio?!”

He’s not pleased, and that’s exactly what Gladio wanted. Getting Noctis riled up before sex is kinda their thing, and it makes every encounter a helluva lot more fun for both of them.

He moves in, pushing Noctis fully on the couch and laying over him. He leans in for a kiss which Noctis returns, but without the vicious enthusiasm he would expect as punishment for throwing the phone.

“You okay, Noct?”

“Just tired. Not really up for it…”

As Gladio studies his face, he sees that the prince does look a little worse for wear. Gladio relents, smooths back his hair and kisses his forehead.

“Sorry ‘bout your phone.”

“It’s cool...but, uh, could you bring it back?”

Of course Noctis would be too damn lazy to get up off the couch. Gladio dutifully picks up the phone and returns it to a smiling prince’s hands before he moves on.

_Prompto._

Prompto’s kinda his favorite anyway, at least in bed. He’s just so willing and eager and _cute._ In retrospect, Gladio should’ve gone for him first, but it’s not like fucking any of his boyfriends is a chore.

He see Iggy’s bedroom door closed which is unusual since they don’t often keep many things private from each other.

He opens the door to the delectable sight of Prompto sitting with his pants around his ankles, dick in hand, rubbing one out as he bites his lip to stifle a moan, red-faced and delicious.

This is the kind of thing Gladio wanted to come home to. 

He doesn’t reveal himself right away, and Prompto is too deep in his pleasure to notice Gladio softly step behind him to see what he’s got up on his phone. To say he’s surprised is an understatement. 

He’s never known or asked what kind of porn Prompto watches, but this is... _not_ what he expected. 

It’s a male/female scene - that’s not surprising. They all know Prompto is bi or pan or whatever the kids call it nowadays.

What _does_ surprise him is that it’s a petite little dominatrix with a big, buff dude, blindfolded and on his knees, and she’s shoving a huge dildo in his mouth. 

It’s hot. Gladio gets why Prompto is totally blissed out right now. He’s honestly surprised Prompto hasn’t come yet with the ferocious way he’s stroking himself. 

He sits next to Prompto on the bed, purposefully loud so Prompto will notice him.

Prompto startles, knocking his phone over in the process, before he blushes something fierce and squeaks out a “hey Gladio.”

Gladio chuckles. “So...you got some fantasy you’re not telling me about?”

“Heh, noooo,” Prompto says, scratching the back of his neck. A dead giveaway that he’s lying.

“You wanna tie me up, blondie?” he whispers in Prompto’s ear, knowing Prompto melts at the sound of his deep voice.

As expected, Prompto shivers before he looks nervous again. “No, uh, no way...You wouldn’t be into that, um, would you?”

“I _definitely_ would,” Gladio affirms, taking Prompto’s still ripe cock in his hand and giving it a few good strokes, loving the way Prompto squirms at his touch like it’s too much, but he still never wants it to stop.

“You’re serious, dude?”

“Hell yeah. Tie me up and do whatever you want to me. I’ll blow you, fuck you, or _you_ can fuck _me.”_

“I always thought you kinda, like, _preferred_ to be the dominant one.”

“Only because I know how much the three of you like it...but I can be submissive under the right circumstances. Cute little Prompto getting me on my knees. Paints quite the picture doesn’t it?”

Gladio can’t even classify whatever obscene noise comes out of Prompto’s mouth, but Gladio stifles it with his hand on instinct. “Think it’s best we don’t let Iggy and Noctis know,” he winks. “I’d like to be all yours.”

Prompto pulls the hand away and glides Gladio’s long index finger into his mouth, sucking as he stares into Gladio’s eyes. Gladio could just die right here on the spot.

He loves those vulnerable little blue eyes staring helplessly up at him...but Prompto’s gotta be the one domming _him._ Gladio’s had this fantasy on the back burner for a while now, but since their relationship is still so new, he’s never wanted to push it. Besides, he’s been perfectly satisfied with all his lovers, never occurred to him to demand more than what he was so generously being given.

But it’s clear that Prompto wants more, and Gladio is happy to give it to him. He sneaks into Iggy’s closet and pulls out some ties Ignis doesn’t seem to wear too often, hoping Iggy won’t make a fuss about what they’re going to do with them. 

He strips his clothes with his back to Prompto, just assuming he’s watching and enjoying the show, then gets on his knees on the side of the bed and presents the two ties to Prompto who takes them with a shaking hand.

“You sure, dude? You don’t think Iggy will…”

“I’ll take the heat if he throws a fit.”

Prompto nods, half-dazed, as he scoots his way to the edge of the bed, his face just above Gladio’s now.

Gladio likes it already, the feeling of being small and at the mercy of little Prompto who’s sweet at the core but looks badass as hell with a gun in his hand.

Prompto takes the tie and observes it, letting the fabric glide along his palm before he places it over Gladio’s eyes. Gladio hears the rustle as Prompto stands up to secure it behind his head.

Then he feels Prompto’s delicate fingers on his wrists, tying them together. Not too tight, but tight enough to send a message.

Gladio feels helpless as Prompto’s fingers trace down his cheek. His fingertips leave a gentle tickle that Gladio would love to itch, but he remembers he’s powerless to do so, and the thought is intensely gratifying. 

He doesn’t mind being at Prompto’s mercy, not one bit.

“You comfy, big guy?” Prompto whispers.

“Yup,” he says. “but it wouldn’t matter if I wasn’t. I’m just here to please you.”

Prompto seems to like that answer. His fingers rake through Gladio’s hair, sending a shiver down his spine before he feels the tip of Prompto’s hard dick on his cheek. 

Prompto’s toying with him, but in a very polite, Prompto, testing-the-waters kind of way. Gladio wants to demand he just go for it and fulfill all his wildest fantasies, but he knows it defeats the idea of Gladio being a sub and will also make Prompto self-conscious, so he lets him play, silently, enjoying every second anyway.

Prompto teases him at first, just putting the tip in his mouth before he pops out, leaving Gladio leaning in, eager for more.

Instead, he feels Prompto feeling him down from pecs to stomach until he touches Gladio’s cock, which he gently grazes with his hand. Gladio aches for his touch, his mouth—Prompto is a god with his mouth.

Prompto surely knows what Gladio would want if the roles were reversed, but to his credit, he doesn’t give in.

He just hums a little and stands, pressing his cock against Gladio’s lips, forcing his mouth open until he’s encasing Prompto and can feel every bit of how hard he is.

Prompto is gentle and slow at first, but Gladio devours his cock, quick and dirty, letting the spit trickle down his chin, wanting to service Prompto in the best way possible.

It doesn’t take long for Prompto to play along. He grips Gladio’s hair, pulling on it as he shoves himself deeper so Gladio can feel his entire length filling his mouth, gliding back and forth across his tongue. He opens up and lets Prompto go wild, and he’s rewarded with those delicious sighs and moans of surprise that only Prompto can make. 

It’s not much longer until he feels Prompto’s hot cum on his tongue before Prompto pulls out, and he hears the wet slap of Prompto’s hand on his spit-slicked cock as he pushes out the last of his spend onto Gladio’s face.

Gladio could probably come right then if Prompto so much as touched him, but he doesn’t. 

There’s silence, and then he hears Iggy’s voice.

“My, my…”

“Sorry about using your ties!” Prompto panics. “You’re not mad, Iggy...are you?”

“On the contrary, I’m impressed you put them to such good use…”

Gladio grins. He recognizes the tone in Ignis’s voice. Ignis likes this. Ignis has been waiting for this, the kinky bastard. 

He hears the sound of a fly being unzipped. He expects Ignis to take his pants off and fold up his clothes because he’s usually thoughtful like that, but instead Gladio’s got a mouth full of half-hard cock before he can even take a breath, and he couldn’t be more pleased.

Ignis’s dick is a little longer, and Gladio likes how it hits the back of his throat and how when it does, Ignis loses his composure enough to let out a little gasp of surprise as his fingers curl into Gladio’s hair.

Gladio is so eager and rough with him, and hell, he’s had _years_ of practice on Ignis and knows just what he likes. Noctis and Prompto might be new, but he and Ignis have been fooling around since they were 14. He’s got Ignis coming in no time, covering his cheeks and lips with semen. Gladio feels dirty. _Used._ But he could take a little more.

He heard Noctis enter the room at some point during Ignis’s blowjob. He’s got his ear trained on Noctis all the time out of habit, could recognize his footfalls anywhere.

“Not much of a shield,” Noctis teases. “A twig like Prompto got you on your knees like this? More like a concubine than a guard, aren’t you?”

_Fuckkk_. Noct with his dirty talk. Gladio gave him that filthy mouth, and he’s happy to hear him using it.

“Sorry, princess,” he apologizes. “Didn’t mean to disappoint you.”

“Well, it _is_ a shame to discover what a useless slut you are, but I suppose I can put you to good use anyway.”

Noctis is already fully hard when he shoves his cock down Gladio’s throat, and Gladio takes it happily and greedily. Noctis deserves it with that delicious mouth of his.

Noctis succumbs, probably more quickly than he’d intended (but they always do that to each other), and soon he’s painting Gladio’s chest with his sperm.

“Well, isn’t this a pretty sight,” Noctis coos, drawing a line down Gladio’s chin and picking up some sperm along the way, which Gladio tastes as Noctis puts a finger in his mouth. “I say we leave him like this until after dinner so we can use him again. Does that seem like a fair punishment for failing as my shield?”

Gladio tries to play the game and hide his satisfaction as Noctis hits on one of his darkest fantasies.

“Seems fair to me,” Ignis agrees, and he departs without another word. Noctis follows behind.

He hears Prompto kneeling in front of him, feels the tickle of Prompto’s warm breath on his cheek. “That was fucking _hot,_ dude. You sure you’re okay missing dinner?”

“Anything for you, _sir_ ,” Gladio emphasizes like the good little sub that he is.

He feels Prompto’s lips feather-light on his before he’s gone too, leaving Gladio hard and wanting. He’s sure that whatever they have planned for him will be far better than dinner, and Gladio has to concede that he is a very lucky man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you admitted to digging some submissive Gladio, and I already had plenty of ideas for how this scene would escalate, so I went ahead and finished it 😏 Hope you enjoy!

With drying cum painting his face and chest and a vile taste in his mouth, Gladio feels absolutely, deliciously _filthy._

He wiggles his fingers, still tied behind his back. He’s lucky Prompto was the one to tie him up, because he’s sure if it had been Noct or Ignis’s less merciful hands, he would’ve lost circulation by now. 

Gladio has been dutifully kneeling for minutes on end, hearing just the hum of dinner conversation through Ignis’s bedroom door, followed by the clink of dishes being cleaned. 

His erection is gone at this point, though he did notice that his lovers ate a little faster than usual. He hopes it’s because they’re as eager as he is, but since they’ve all already come, all over his face no less, he’s pretty sure the rush is for him. It gives him a tender feeling, and he’s got a slight grin on his face, which disappears when he hears the door open.

“Look at our filthy little slut. Didn’t even clean himself up for us,” Noctis muses. “Oh well. Guess I like him better like this anyway.”

He feels Noctis’s hand petting his cheek before he’s kneeling, his voice at Gladio’s ear. “You going to be a good little sub for us?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Mmm,” Noctis murmurs, and his voice sounds so sultry, it makes the hairs on Gladio’s arms stand up. “Are you still hungry?”

Gladio doesn’t know how to answer, because he’s not sure what Noctis wants to hear. He settles on, “No, sir.”

“He’s such a good little slut all he needed for dinner was our cum,” Noctis announces, “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, I hope you left some room for dessert, because we plan to fill you up a little more anyway.”

“Not just your mouth,” Ignis adds wickedly.

Gladio feels the anticipation building, butterflies in his stomach. He wonders what Prompto’s thinking about all this. He started this fantasy, but Prompto has always been a little shy, reluctant to talk dirty, even though he loves it when they talk dirty to him. Thankfully, Noctis and Ignis have no such qualms.

“Up,” Noctis commands. Gladio is still blindfolded, so he can’t see him, but he does as Noctis commands, and he feels Noctis’s hand wrap around the tie connecting his wrists.

Noctis urges him forward towards the bed and pushes him down so his chest touches the mattress. Gladio lays his head to the side and feels hot breath on his cheek, Ignis’s melodic voice in his ear.

“You remember our safe word, darling?”

Gladio just fucking melts from the inside out when Ignis calls him darling, and he’s sure he has a stupid grin on his face when he nods.

“Excellent,” Ignis whispers, softly kissing his cheek. “Salty,” he comments with what Gladio’s sure is a smile. “You’re quite a sight, you know, all covered in our cum.”

Ignis domming Gladio is a new thing for them. Sure, Ignis _always_ gets what he wants from Gladio, even when he’s supposedly submissive, but this still holds a new kind of dirty charm for the two of them.

“We spent all dinner discussing how we wanna use our filthy little concubine,” Noctis says. “Of course, I’m sure it goes without saying that our pleasure comes first, and you won’t be allowed to come until all three of us have come again?”

“Of course,” Gladio agrees.

“We promise we’ll make it well worth your while,” Ignis adds.

Gladio is practically salivating. Ignis knows pretty much all Gladio’s kinks by heart, so he’s sure whatever they have planned for him is gonna be excellent, because Ignis is always exceedingly thoughtful.

Gladio feels the gooseflesh rise as someone, he thinks it’s Ignis, places a firm hand on his ass and squeezes. Gladio is embarrassed by the way he grinds into the bed, apparently more desperate for friction than he thought.

Ignis chuckles, a most pleasant sound. “If that excited you so much, I can only imagine what you’ll be like when we’re done with you.”

With no warning whatsoever, Gladio feels a hot mouth rimming him—shock followed by intense pleasure at the welcome surprise. He’s pretty sure it’s Noctis just by the intensity of his tongue, and he’s totally sure of it when he feels long, slender fingers grip his thighs.

It’s kind of a new thing for Gladio. He’s bottomed before, sure, but it’s rare, so the sensation feels novel enough to keep him interested. 

Things only get more interesting when he feels Ignis petting his cheek.

“He’s such a pretty thing,” Ignis comments. “I’m not sure what to do with him first.”

Gladio gasps as something presses at his entrance. It’s definitely not Noct’s fingers. Gladio’s pretty sure it’s a plug, and it seems Noctis is a little impatient with it, trying to push it in when Gladio’s clearly not ready yet. At least it’s covered in lube (surely Ignis’s doing), so it’s not as uncomfortable as it could be.

Honestly, it’s probably not even that Noctis is trying to be dominant, more likely he just genuinely doesn’t know how to prep. Noctis pretty much always bottoms, and he’s so lazy at sex that one of them usually takes the liberty of scissoring him open—not that it’s a chore to have the crown prince at your mercy and shamelessly moaning your name, but still.

Gladio tries to relax, considers throwing out some useful instructions, but ultimately decides to fully succumb to the headspace of submission. He sucks in a deep breath and takes it.

Ignis and Prompto are being awfully quiet, and Gladio is 99% sure he knows what they’re doing. Prompto pretty much lives for time spent in Ignis’s lap—or really anyone’s lap—but he thinks Prompto has a special affinity for Ignis. 

He loves to nuzzle into Ignis’s chest when he’s reading a book, and he’ll patiently nip at Ignis’s neck until Ignis gives in and lets Prompto straddle him, and it usually ends in Prompto on his knees getting Ignis off with his hands or mouth—usually both. It’s best when he does it casually, like when they’re all watching TV, and Gladio just looks over and sees Prompto with a mouthful of Ignis’s dick. It’s kind of amazing to him how Prompto can break down Ignis’s resistance 100% of the time with pure, unfiltered neediness.

Gladio could use some of that neediness right now, wishes he could get Prompto‘s hot mouth around his own cock, and normally he’d outright ask, and Prompto would pleasure him immediately and without question, but now he has to remain silent and blind and just imagine whatever they’re doing, which is kinda like torture because he’s sure it’s hot.

Then again, it’s not like what Noctis is doing isn’t. He’s alternately pushing at Gladio’s entrance with the plug and removing it completely before substituting it with his tongue. To Gladio’s relief, he’s getting better, starting to understand he can’t reach his goal without a little patience, and eventually he works Gladio open wide enough for the lubed-up plug to fill him.

It’s a strange sensation, but not bad, especially when he remembers that his naughty little Prince Noctis put it there.

“Is it securely in place?” Ignis asks, a little punch-drunk indicating Prompto has indeed been working his magic.

“Yup,” Noctis says, “it was a bit of struggle, but eventually he took it.”

Gladio can just picture that smirk on his face. He’d wipe it away with his dick if he could, shove his cock down Noctis’s throat like he knows the prince loves. He knows Noctis says that kind of shit just to provoke him, but now Gladio just has to take it, and he admits it has a pleasure all it’s own, submitting to Noctis when usually he’s much more keen to make Noctis submit to him.

“Prompto and I had better make sure,” Ignis says, his tone even and measured like he’s checking the temperature on his pot roast. 

It’s so fucking hot.

He feels two sets of hands on his ass and one of them gently pulls at the plug. He unwittingly shifts at the strange feeling.

“Stay _still,_ ” Ignis chides, wrapping long fingers behind his neck and pushing his cheek further into the bed.

Gladio fantasizes about giving Ignis the kind of slow pounding that would have him murmuring unintelligibly into the sheets (as a thank you for his stellar performance), but he reminds himself again. _Submit._

“Looks good to me,” Prompto comments before Gladio feels another light tug. He forces his body not to jerk again at the surprise sensation.

“Very good,” Ignis purrs, loosening his grip on Gladio’s neck and gently gliding his fingers through Gladio’s hair. Gladio shivers and thinks about how Ignis can do so much with the smallest touches.

“On your knees now,” Ignis commands. 

Gladio is able to lift himself off the bed, hands still bound, plug still in his ass.

He feels Ignis turning his body to face away from the bed and guiding him towards the floor. Then there’s urgent fingers pressing at his lips, and Ignis commands: _Open._

He does, and he feels a cock slip into his mouth without warning. He tries to pleasure whoever it is, but before he has time to even begin, they’re gone and another cock takes their place.

It’s an intoxicating and disorientating feeling, just opening his mouth and pleasuring whoever appears. Soon he’s got two dicks rubbing against his lips at once, and Gladio opens wider to try to accommodate as much as he can, the heavy breaths and moans of his lovers a pleasant chorus above him.

“Guess it’s a good thing he’s got such a big mouth,” Noctis observes, and Gladio wants to throw him on the floor and fuck him into oblivion for that comment, but it’s kinda hard to focus with a mouth full of cock.

Abruptly, it’s over, and he hears Ignis again, “On your feet.”

Gladio does as he’s told, and it feels like a long time before someone touches him, and he feels a sudden desire to be kissed—honestly, to be _reassured,_ before they do anything else, and he uses their safe word, and it’s like a flip switches in the room.

“Oh darling, I’m sorry,” Ignis worries. “Have we gone too far?”

“No. Just had a request, if someone could, uh, kiss me?” 

“Aww Gladio, that’s like the cutest thing _ever!”_ Prompto coos. “C’mere, Big Guy,” he says as he pulls at Gladio’s neck.

Prompto is usually very urgent and needy with his mouth, but in this moment he’s very tender and slow, and Gladio cherishes every second of Prompto’s attention. 

“Love you,” he whispers in Gladio’s ear, followed by a nervous, “so, um, we were just planning to like bend you in half and fuck you, so like, do you still wanna do that or not, ‘cause it’s totally cool if you don’t want to!”

“If I ever say no to an offer like that, just fucking murder me, because I don’t even deserve to be alive,” Gladio replies.

“Harsh, dude,” Noctis says.

“Please,” Gladio pleads, nuzzling his face into Prompto’s neck. “Please fuck me.”

Something about Prompto makes him feel like he could get lost in submission, like he wants to get lost. He remembers again the porno he saw Prompto watching that started all of this.

“I’m yours, Prom. Do whatever you want with me.”

“Well, _wow_ ,” Prompto gasps. “I—yeah.”

He feels Prompto’s hands pushing at him, gently urging him back until he touches the side of the mattress.

“I’m gonna untie your hands cause I wanna put you on your back so I can see your face when I, uh, you know,” Prompto says, and Gladio can practically see the precious blush on his cheeks. Fuck he’s so cute. Never fails to bring a smile to his face watching shy little Prompto trip over his words. 

He feels Prompto pulling at the knot he’s made with the tie and setting him free before he’s pushing him onto the bed and crawling up between his legs, Gladio scooting further back to accommodate. 

He was sort of hoping Prompto would take the blindfold off too, but he guesses it has its benefits, heightening his other senses being one of them.

“I’ve gotta take this out now,” Prompto says, hands brushing against the plug, “but don’t worry...got something else I’m gonna put in there that I think you’ll like.”

Gladio grins at that because Prompto doesn’t often talk dirty, so he knows he’s making the effort just for him. It could _also_ mean he’s too turned on to be self-conscious, and that would be even better.

It’s an odd sensation, having the plug gently nudged out of him, but he finds himself eager to have something else fill the empty space.

Prompto puts a pillow under Gladio’s hips first because Prompto is nothing if not thoughtful, even when he’s supposed to play dom, and then he slowly positions himself. To Gladio it’s all just subtle shuffling and anticipation until Prompto’s lines up with his hole and starts gently pressing inside.

“Want more?” Prompto asks.

Gladio is pretty sure it’s just Prompto’s way of being considerate, of making sure it doesn’t hurt, but it’s honestly much hotter to pretend like Prompto’s goading him, so he responds with a desperate _yes, please_ and Prompto makes Gladio moan when he slips inside with one deliciously fluid motion.

“Is that what you wanted, Big Guy?” Prompto asks. There’s a cheekiness to his tone now, and he pounds a little harder on his next thrust.

There’s something so hot about it being Prompto fucking him. He thinks of Noctis’s comment: _a twig like Prompto got you on your knees?_

He realizes Prompto has never fucked him before, and neither has Noctis. Only Ignis has, and that was in their early days. At some point, Ignis decided he didn’t care for topping, and Gladio, who wouldn’t dare complain about being able to fuck a gorgeous man like Ignis, never made it an issue. Of course, once Prompto and Noctis came along, Gladio found out Ignis _did_ like to top, just not for him. But it works for them pretty well. Gladio tops, Noctis bottoms, and Ignis and Prompto switch.

But damn, he thinks he really should try bottoming more because knowing Prompto is inside him and hearing Prompto’s little whines of pleasure, feeling his fingers dig into Gladio’s thighs, is totally heaven.

Gladio knows he’s not supposed to speak, but he can’t help wanting to push Prompto over the edge.

“Fuck, that feels so good. I want your cum, Prom. Please. Fuck. I _need_ it.” Gladio is panting out the words because Prompto is digging into him faster, and it’s hitting him in all the right places, and he cries out when Prompto comes, spilling himself inside him, his pace slowing before he sighs.

“ _Wow, Gladio._ We should like maybe do that more often.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Gladio says.

He feels Prompto wiggle out of him, and there’s barely a pause before he feels a finger, drawing a line around his hole. He twitches at the attention, already so sensitive.

“ _Fuck,_ I can see your cum in there Prom. He might not be able to take more, but then again, he is a hungry little slut,” Noctis teases. “Maybe we should fill him up a bit more. You’d like that wouldn’t you—to be our little whore? Instead of being my shield, we can use you as a vessel for our cum, fill your mouth and then your ass.”

“Noct, _fuck_ ,” Gladio growls because it’s practically the only words his sex-crazed mind can form, and he wants Noctis to know his dirty talk is most definitely working for him. 

“Gladly,” Noctis replies, and he shoves into Gladio _hard,_ and he’s thankful again that Prompto went first so Noctis couldn’t step in and fucking break him right from the start. 

Noctis pumps in and out of him at a brutal pace, murmuring the most enticing phrases: _dirty slut, punish you._ It’s mostly nonsense, but it’s exactly what Gladio wants to hear.

His cock is throbbing as it hits into his abs with each thrust. The fact that no one’s touching him sucks and is also kinda hot. He wonders again, vaguely, what Ignis and Prompto are doing while Noctis pounds into him, and he figures it out when he hears Prompto whine somewhere to his left and feels the bed shake with the competing rhythm of Gladio and Prompto getting fucked at the same time.

After some powerful thrusts that have Gladio seeing stars behind his blindfold, he feels Noctis lean in to claim his lips. It’s a vicious kiss, as theirs so often are, and Gladio accepts it hungrily.

Even though he’d made it a point not to use his hands, he finds himself grabbing Noctis by the neck to pull him closer, and Noctis full-on bites his bottom lip in response. Gladio pushes him away, but Noctis thrusts into him hard before Gladio hears the short breaths that mean Noctis is about to come, and he does, right inside Gladio’s ass. Gladio’s not even sure if he can take more, but fuck if he’s going to leave Ignis out—that is, if Ignis can tear himself away from Prompto’s delicious ass, which Gladio admits even he would find difficult to do. 

So when he hears Ignis’s voice, and especially what he _says,_ he grins.

“Look what a mess you’ve made of him. He looks like he can’t handle much more, I’m afraid.”

Ignis fingers press at his hole where he’s most sensitive before lightly cupping his balls, and Gladio lets out a gasp because it’s been forever since he’s been touched. He’s had an erection for goodness knows how long, and honestly it didn’t bother him _that_ much when he had a cock to distract him, but now that Ignis is playing with him, he thinks he could come any second, and Ignis knows it.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chides. “You’re forgetting our little agreement. I haven’t come yet...Would you rather I get you off now?” Ignis asks, hand giving a few teasing pumps, “or would you rather get _me_ off and earn your reward?”

It’s pretty hard to say no with Ignis’s hand wrapped around his dick, but of course, he’s gotta wait.

“I’d rather get you off first.”

Ignis immediately removes the warmth of his hand. “It seems our little whore has forgotten his manners.” 

Gladio is confused until Ignis adds, “Say please.”

“ _Please, Iggy,”_ he pleads.

“Do you deserve it?” Ignis asks, fingers tickling down the tender inside of his thighs and making him shudder. “Prompto and Noctis have already so generously filled you, and you still want more?”

“ _Please.”_

“Oh darling. I love it when you beg.”

He feels Ignis’s weight between his thighs and then Ignis thrusts into his wet and gaping hole, and it’s obvious Ignis is just out to fucking wreck him with the pace of his thrusts. 

Prompto and Noctis are a little younger and less experienced, a little overeager and quick at times, but Ignis knows what the fuck he’s doing, and it’s obvious he’s gonna milk every last bit of pleasure he can wrench out of having Gladio bent in half, thighs aching, hole already half-filled with cum.

Ignis pumps into him, and Gladio honestly feels like he could pass out from the pleasure that shoots through his entire body as Ignis hits him _just right_ over and over and over.

Ignis has stamina, and Gladio knows how long he can last when he’s determined, like when he wants Prompto or Noctis to fall apart for him, but Ignis is merciful. His pace picks up, still hitting that glorious spot, until he comes inside Gladio too, fingernails scraping down his chest as he shivers. Gladio starts to put his aching legs down, but Ignis stops him.

“There’s just one last thing,” Ignis says, and Gladio feels the plug pushing inside his opening. His ass, already fucked open and drenched in cum, accepts it greedily. “Can’t have you making a mess,” Ignis adds cheekily.

Ignis guides him to sit up and gently takes off his blindfold before pulling him into a deep kiss. “You’ll want to see this next part,” he grins, and Gladio opens his eyes to Ignis with his hair disheveled, sweat sticking to his temples. He looks so goddamn handsome and tempting in the soft glow of light. Gladio gets lost in it and thinks how weird it’s been to not see them, what a mindfuck it was. It was great in its own way, but Ignis’s face is definitely a welcome sight. 

“Gladio,” Ignis grins. “You’re making me forget all the dirty things I was going to do to you.”

“Sorry, just…” Gladio doesn’t finish his sentence, just rubs a thumb on Ignis’s cheek, and Ignis leans into his touch.

“Ugh you guys!” Prompto says, “You’re like so cute right now, but we gotta do the thing!”

“I agree,” Noctis says, and it piques Gladio’s interest enough to look past Ignis and find Prompto and Noctis looking equally magnificent, totally nude with their arms wrapped around each other. 

“You’re right,” Ignis announces. “Come,” he says, guiding Gladio to the edge of the bed until his feet are planted on the floor, the plug still an odd sensation, but weirdly comforting at this point, like being empty after all this time would feel unnatural. Besides, it’s pretty hot knowing it’s keeping multiple loads of cum inside him.

All three of them gather at his feet, falling to their knees and looking up at him with imploring eyes. Ignis opens his mouth first and gently takes in the tip of his cock while Noctis and Prompto start licking at the sides. Gladio takes in the sight of the three sexiest guys he’s ever seen working his cock like it’s a fucking meal and smiles. Ignis was right. Definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my super obvious Gladnis bias despite this starting off as a Promptio-focused fic. 🙈


End file.
